BW073: Search for the Clubultimate!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Seven-colored Arch |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |b6 =Jetbadge.png |local =Ambiga Town |major =Georgia's Pawniard is revealed to have evolved into Bisharp. Bianca's Pignite is revealed to have evolved into an Emboar. Georgia and Bianca advance to next round. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Stephan, Bianca, Burgundy, Georgia, Don George, Trip |michars =Freddy O'Martin, Betty, Getty, Gail, Montgomery, Delbert, Angus, Referee |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Iris' Excadrill, Stephan's Sawk, Burgundy's Dewott, Montgomery's Throh, Trip's Conkeldurr, Burgundy's Dewott, Georgia's Bisharp, Gail's Druddigon, Betty's Simipour, Getty's Simisear, Delbert's Mienshao, Bianca's Emboar, Deerling (Multiple) |guest =Gale, Delbert}} is the 23rd episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis The Clubsplosion goes underway as the first round continues with Stephan, Cilan and Ash winning and advancing to the next round. Next up is Iris vs. Burgundy, followed by a match between siblings Betty and Getty, a dream match of Georgia and Bisharp vs. Gale, who has a Druddigon, the reigning champ Montgomery and his Throh vs. Delbert and his Mienshao, and finally, Trip and Conkeldurr vs. Bianca and her newly evolved Emboar. Who will come out on top and advance to the quarter-finals? The Match-Ups of Round 1 continues now. Episode Plot Iris' Excadrill is about to battle Burgundy's Dewott. Cilan wonders which strategy will Burgundy utilize, but Ash has hope in Iris winning. Burgundy thinks Iris is an obstacle, for she considers Cilan a true rival. Dewott uses Ice Beam, which Excadrill dodges and blocks additional attacks. Don George thinks Excadrill is a tough Pokémon. Cilan thinks this will be a difficult match. Georgia wants Iris to win so she can beat the latter. Bianca pokes Scraggy, wanting to check his muscles, being a Fighting-type Pokémon. However, Scraggy is too annoyed and Headbutts Bianca, who releases him from her grasp. Dewott uses Water Pulse, so Excadrill use Dig to dodge the attack. However, Dewott launches Water Pulse into the hole, hitting Excadrill, who is launched out of the ground. Dewott uses Razor Shell, but is countered by Excadrill's Focus Blast. Trip took shots of Dewott and Excadrill battling, planning on his next moves. Montgomery, however, dismisses them, for he is confident he will defeat any of them. Burgundy claims Iris' strategy is weak and boring. Excadrill uses Drill Run, though Dewott blocks him with its scalchop. However, it is too much for it and dodges the attack. Excadrill uses Metal Claw, so Dewott blocks the attacks. Georgia admits Iris has gotten much stronger, enough to give her a battle. Cilan thinks it is true, but wonders why isn't Dewott fighting back. Burgundy claims Iris should switch her Pokémon, making the latter annoyed, as Burgundy declares Revenge. Deowtt uses Revenge, hitting Excadrill. Burgundy claims Dewott perfected the attack to have her revenge on Cilan. Dewott uses Razor Shell, picking its scalchop from the ground, but is countered by Excadrill's Drill Run. Excadrill uses Focus Blast, so Dewott counters it with Ice Beam. However, the attack still continues, hitting Dewott and knocking it down. Excadrill uses Dig and hits Dewott, then defeats it with Drill Run. Cilan admits Burgundy is stronger than before, but requires something else to win. Don George announces everyone to go to the Pokémon Center for lunch, for the battles will continue afternoon. Later, Burgundy still promises she will defeat Cilan next time they meet, along with Iris. Georgia claims she will be the one to defeat Iris, who reminds her she needs to pass the first round. Trip passes by and lets Ash know even if Scraggy won the battle and learned Focus Blast, he is not quite accurate, considering him low class. Ash is insulted, so trains with Scraggy a bit. Scraggy uses Focus Blast on the target, but each time he misses. Stephan and Sawk appear, offering Ash to be his training partners, since they should train before their battle. Ash accepts, though Bianca appears and studies Sawk and Stephan's muscles. She declares Stephan to be the most muscular Pokémon, but the latter replies she got his name wrong and he is not even a Pokémon. They all go to see the afternoon matches, though Montgomery calls them amatures, as his Throh throws a punching bag into the sky. Betty's Simipour uses Low Sweep on Getty's Simisear and passes to next round. Next are Gale and her Druddigon against Georgia and her Bisharp. Georgia tells Iris she can't wait to humiliate Iris in the battle, but the latter replies she should focus on winning the first battle. Druddigon uses Dragon Claw on Bisharp, followed with Dragon Tail, though Bisharp dodges. The latter produces Metal Sound, followed with Iron Head, which defeats Druddigon. The heroes admit Pawniard did get stronger after evolving into Bisharp. Next are Montgomery and Throh against Delberd and Mienshao. Mienshao uses Pound, but Throh simply dodges. Mienshao uses High Jump Kick, though Throh uses Superpower, throwing Mienshao away. Throh follows it using Seismic Toss and defeats Mienshao using Circle Throw. Don George thinks Montgomery is the lead trainer. After Montgomery leaves, last challengers are Bianca and Emboar vs. Trip and Conkeldurr. However, Bianca runs to the stadium, since she was checking Mienshao's muscles, but trips over. Still, she is ready to battle. Emboar starts with Arm Thrust, though Conkeldurr blocks the attack. Emboar uses Hammer Arm, though is blocked once more. Emboar tries with Flamethrower, though the attack is deflected once more. Conkeldurr uses Bulk Up and retaliates with Strength. Emboar jumps, but is hit and knocked down. Emboar stands up, though is encased in Rock Tomb. Emboar uses Arm Thrust to push the boulders away, but is too exhausted. Conkeldurr uses Stone Edge, intending on defeating Emboar, which makes Bianca yell in frustration. Debuts Pokémon *Bianca's Emboar *Simipour *Mienshao *Bisharp (Georgia's) Move *Circle Throw *Dragon Tail Trivia Who's that Pokémon?: Mienshao (US), Conkeldurr (JP) Mistakes Conkeldurr's nose was the same color of its skin when it was using Stone Edge on Bianca's Emboar. Gallery Iris and Georgia are ready to battle BW073 2.jpg Excadrill deflects Ice Beam BW073 3.jpg Bianca got Headbutted BW073 4.jpg Excadrill got hit by Water Pulse BW073 5.jpg Excadrill clashes with Dewott BW073 6.jpg Dewott releases Revenge BW073 7.jpg Dewott deflects Excadrill's attack BW073 8.jpg Dewott fails to stop Excadrill's Focus Blast BW073 9.jpg Excadrill emerges and defeats Dewott BW073 10.jpg Scraggy fails to hit the target BW073 11.jpg Bianca announces the winner BW073 12.jpg Bisharp's Metal Sound BW073 13.jpg Throh dodges Mienshao's attacks BW073 14.jpg Mienshao is defeated BW073 15.jpg Conkeldurr blocks Emboar's attacks BW073 16.jpg Emboar uses Flamethrower BW073 17.jpg Conkeldurr uses Rock Tomb BW073 18.jpg Bianca is displeased she is near her defeat }} Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes focusing on Bianca Category:Episodes focusing on Trip Category:Episodes focusing on Stephan Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes